User talk:Violetofen4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Smoketail88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 23:00, August 27, 2010 Hi! Oh, I've seen you around Warriors Wiki. Cool! I'll probably check it out. By the way, if you have any fanfiction or anything you'd like to post, you can do it here! Smoketail88 15:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, roleplay wikis are fun because you use the cats you've created! But fanfic wikis are also cool because everyone sees your fanfics and sometimes comments! Smoketail88 15:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I think so. I'll check it out in a minute. :) Smoketail88 15:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I think I will! Smoketail88 15:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sure! But I won't be on all the time, if that's okay. Smoketail88 15:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello 4pinkbear, I know you work at a Warrior Cats RPG Wiki but here you can do RPG too and write fan fictions. It would be nice if you past the word about Warriors Fanon at your wiki. Also you can write the RPGs as a fan fiction here too. I hope to see you around and maybe more users too. Thank YouAniju Aura 03:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) New Role Play Clans Okay everyone! We have Role Playing Clan now. They are IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then tall me or the leader of the Clan so we know you joined. Then you can put your character in the Clan, started an article and we can start role playing. Once we get some warriors going we can start having apprentice too.Aniju Aura 05:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Are uou going to work here? Or have you left the wiki. I need to know so I don't keep putting messages up here.Aniju Aura 05:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well we got role playing Clans now if you like to join. There are many spots open. When I went looking for a Warrior fan fiction like wiki I couldn't find any, which is why I made this one, how old is you wiki?Aniju Aura 10:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well I couldn't find it when I was looking for a fan fiction. However I think I'll stay here because this is my wiki and I don't want to get confused between too many warriors wikias. Thanks for the invite though. We have role playing here too and cat pictures but we don't categorize them, like Leaders photos, warrior photos and so on. All the pictures here are for any cat. We try to be different from Warriors Wiki. Aniju Aura 04:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey 4pinkbear! It's great if you're working here now! :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay you can be Junglestar but are you going to be the other ctas too? I put some up to imspirer people to join in case they don't know how to make a character. We can spread the other cats around to other clans. I don't want one to get too big. Do you know anyone else who might join? As for Vipertooth and Baobabtail are open to the people who choose them so their discriptions remain open. They kits we can have for Bananaleaf. Aniju Aura 08:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello 4pinkbear, I am Sir Rock, another user. The leaders start off the role playing for the Clan and you are Junglestar so can you start us off please. I am a warrior named Vipertooth. So the role playing will be at Tropical Warriors for JungleClan. You can also role play at other clans too as other warriors. I hope to see you around. Sir Rock 09:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You sure are being a lot of cats int he clans. Why don't you save soem for other people instead of being them all. That sounds liek it would be hard and Smoketail was going to be Rosepad but she hadn't added her name yet. We alread have a Specklekit, so I think I will cnahnge the name, and the MetalClan kits probably should be on hold for new users. I'll let you be soem of the cats but the others we will save for other new usersor people who haven't becided who they want to be yet. Dustpelts hasn't made up his mind. Aniju Aura 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was going like three things so I didn't really read you message but you can't be everyone in the Clans. We are still geting new peopel so I like to keep some places open for the new users too. Beside you are Junglestar so he can be Vipertooth.Aniju Aura 06:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know you wanted to be Vipertooth. I kinda named that cat so I wanted to be him. Sir Rock 02:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you get permission from Aniju Aura for a new roleplaying clan? Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 17:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) We are only using the four role playing clan for role play. Don't make any new ones for role play. Sorry but only OceanClan has been successful in role playing and more Clans won't help the others. MeadowClan will be a ragular fan fiction Clan. This site was supposed to be for Fan fiction stories before we got role playing Clans. Aniju Aura 01:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Your are hardly on so, I want you to to spot being all the remaing cats in the role playing clans. I wish to leave them open for other users to play as okay. Just be the cats I left you as from now on please, thank you.Aniju Aura 00:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Can my Acornkit become your apprentice?She is almost 6 moons(MetalClan)--Talk Role Play Rules Hey everyone, I guess some of you don’t know the rules. There will only be four role playing Clans so don’t make any more. This wiki was supposed to be for Fan Fictions anyways and later we got four Role Playing Clans. All new role playing Clans will be deleted! Here read the rules for role playing so we don’t have any more problem, Role Play Rules.Aniju Aura 02:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Onyxfang has an apprentice named Zincpaw. Aniju Aura 07:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Your are not following the rules. Please read Role Play Rules and please leave the info on Junglestar because her brother Wild is important in a later Clan. Now the rule is only three cats per Clan now.Aniju Aura 03:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You are not following the rules for role plaing. You aready have four cats in OceanClan, JungleClan and IceClan. Spot making more cats becuase you can't be any more. You need to focus on the cats you aready are becuas eyou are most important cats to a clan like a leader and medicine cat. They should be in the story more. If you don't start following the rules than I may have to block you. Aniju Aura 05:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) You are ready are three cats from OceanClan. So I left you with the ones you made. the rule is three cats per Clan. You are Lilytail, Riverheart and Shellpaw. I am letting you be Seaweedtail as well but no more cats. Aniju Aura 20:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No new role playing clans. I told you this already . This site is more for fan fictions. Leave the info on Junglestar alone. 04:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I told you only three cats per Clan and not to change Junglestar's history. I told you I would block you if you didn't follow the rules but I don't want to. So you can't be Junglestar anymore. You are only the thrre cats you made in JungleClan: Tigerstrike, Reedberry and Darkmouse. And no weird beformities like wing please. Cats can't fly. Aniju Aura 05:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, I onlu blocked you because you took our Clans, the ones that made us unique, and put them on another wikia. You didn't even changed the names, descriptions or spelling errors. You work at too many sites and don't hav the time to be leader. I hope you learned your lesson and will follow rules from now on. Goodbye 4pinkbear, I will miss you. PS; if you are Dawningpaw, you better follow the rules this time. This time it was for causing trouble as soon as you got back. Lilytail died becuase I didn't want to steal your characters so this was the only way I could take them down without people asking me what happen to them. But then other people started claiming the others so only Lilytail was able to be removed and a few other characters that never were role played. So it changed the names and some desriptions to make them differant. I didn't think you were coming back or I would have left them. Rosepad is too young to have an apprentice, she just barely got made into the medicine cat. I am sorry I had to get rid of some of your characters but at least I removed some your characters or changed them. Don't start claiming you have rights to things just when you were allowed to come back when you haven't earned my trust again. Dawningpaw took Reedberry during your absence so Duskmouse and Tigerstrike are still open. Now don't start having you cats become mates with other people's cats without asking first. I had changed Duskmouse to a female so if you like Trigerstrike and Duskmouse can be mates or you can move Duskmouse back to a male. Aniju Aura 02:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I never left. The wikia is doing fine. Right now I am helping someone else started up their wikia but I rather keep my wikia. It's not dead as long as someone is editing. Aniju Aura 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Probbaly in a month or two I will be more free to get this place started again. I don't mine people just talking to each other, and Moostar10 has joined and made a Clan but she only gets on evey few days so it seems like this place is quiet. I have some ideas for the Clans. Aniju Aura 22:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah they Clans look fine. I rather let the owners of the Clans edit their own. I think everything is fine for now. Aniju Aura 23:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No they are fine leave them alone. Some people haven't told me what to do with their cats yet. Aniju Aura 23:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I told you to leave the Clans alone. Why don't you listen? I asked you to please leave things to me and not edit the Clans. I don't need things getting mixed up while I am gone. I am already handling things so you don't have too. Aniju Aura 22:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Judging from our history, I don't tust you enough. You stole whole clans, characters from other people not from me. We settled that but that doesn't mean you are off the hook. That is not something you easily earn someone trust again after that. You didn't listen last time and that was why you got blocked. Now I don't want people role playibg or claiming cats without my permission or while I am busy right now. You are on many other role plays. I think it be best if we part ways and you stay your other role plays wikias. It is better if we just avoid each other. I gave you your second chance ,but not a third. I was trying to be nice so don't take this the wrong way. This is what's best for both of us. Sorry it had to be this way. Aniju Aura 19:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC)